Nice Home, Kagome!
by LumiereAi
Summary: A cute one-shot about what happens when Inuyasha drops by on Kagome with Miroku, Sango and Shippo on his back, trying to convince her to return to the Sengoku Era. But what happens when Hojo comes out?


**Nice Home, Kagome!**

**By LumiereAi**

**Author's notes**: OK! I always wished that besides Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo would go to the Modern Era. Well, here it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, or something like that. I wish I did but alas, I don't. And another thing: INUYASHA IS THE BEST!

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you sure we can do this?" Miroku asked, looking in the well with doubt. "I mean, that we can get to Kagome's time like you do." 

"Miroku is right." Sango agreed. "And besides, what do we know about her time?"

"They travel with the help of bikes, and weird, huge boxes they call cars." Inuyasha answered. "But that doesn't matter. I need you three to convince Kagome to come back. She is stubborn like a mule. Now, get on my back."

They didn't have much to argue with. Inuyasha wasn't the type, so they got in his back altogether with Shippo who was the only one that agreed with Inuyasha.

"Do you think it worked?" Sango asked uncertainly, looking up.

"Damn… it really worked!"

They all climbed up, but bumped into Grandpa:

"Well, well, Inuyasha! What brings you to this time? And why did Kagome ask me to seal the well?"

"You know it doesn't work with me old man" Inuyasha mumbled stepping out. "Oi'!" he cried at his friends. "What are you waiting for? D'you want to drink sake with the old man?"

They followed him in the house:

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mum greeted him. "Kagome is at school right now, but you can wait for her. Oh, you brought friends! Come in, come in! I am Kagome's mum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sango bowed, followed by Miroku and Shippo.

"And who are you, cute thing?" Kagome's mum smiled at Shippo.

"Shippo, I am a fox demon"

"Well, 'till Kagome gets home, you can go and stay with Souta. Souta, come down!"

Kagome's brother, Souta appeared looking curiously at the new comers. Inuyasha snatched his cap and stepped out, announcing:

"Kagome will come back from school early!"

The door opened again and Inuyasha's head popped in: "Where is this school?"

* * *

The bell rang announcing the end of class. Kagome and her schoolmates went out for lunch, and surprise-surprise, Hojo was waiting with another gift. 

"He really is persistent" Ayumi giggled.

"I wonder what it is this time?" Eri asked.

"It doesn't matter what it is, because Kagome is going home!"

"Inuyasha! How dare you come here?" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, shut up! Miroku and Sango are waiting home."

"What? They are here too?"

"Shippo too."

"Kagome, who is this guy?" Yuca asked, looking a little oddly at Inuyasha's hair and bare feet.

"Well… he is that… boy I told you about. Remember?"

"The maniac!" the three girls yelled in unison.

"Watch out who you call a maniac!"

Ayumi dragged Kagome a little farther from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I expected you had better taste."

"He actually looks good." Yuka mumbled. "Don't you think?"

"He is a baka!" Kagome exploded.

"And this baka is taking you back!" Inuyasha lifted Kagome on his shoulder walking away.

"Let me go, Inuyasha! We have nothing to talk about!" Kagome yelled, pounding her fists on Inuyasha's back.

"What are you doing to Kagome?"

"Back away!" Inuyasha threatened Hojo.

"Let her go!"

Well, Hojo didn't look like he was going to back away, and Inuyasha didn't look like he had a lot of patience. As for Kagome she still tried to escape Inuyasha's grip.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled "We are on school grounds! I don't want to get in trouble!"

"Stop yelling in my ear! And if you want trouble I will give you trouble!"

"He really ignores Hojo" Eri giggled.

"And tell your friends to stop giggling like mad!"

With a huge jump Inuyasha was out of the school grounds.

"Come back with Kagome, you dog!" Hojo cried. (Wow, he really got it, didn't he?)

"How romantic! Kagome is so lucky!"

* * *

"Inuyasha, let go of me!" 

They walked… better said Inuyasha dragged Kagome up to her house.

"We have some things to clear up. And if you didn't want to come to my time then I came to you.'

"We have nothing to talk about!"

"I said stop yelling in my ear!"

They stopped dead looking at their friends, transfixed. Sango and Miroku were waiting for them outside the house, looking embarrassed at each other and at Inuyasha and Kagome, who did their best not to start laughing. Sango was wearing a cute blue dress, that Kagome recognized as hers, and Miroku, to everyone's surprise, was wearing what looked like jeans and a shirt. Well, this was too much for Kagome and Inuyasha, who started laughing like mad.

"Your mum made us wear them" Miroku mumbled, looking in an odd way at Sango. "Not that I don't agree with Sango's clothes. Do all girls here wear them?"

"Who are you, and what do you need with Kagome?" Hojo was running up the steps of the temple. "How dare you treat a girl like this!"

"Keh! This is none of your business! Now be a good boy and leave"

"Who are you?" Hojo asked, without blenching at Inuyasha's threat. He couldn't allow someone to behave that way with Kagome.

"Well, well, Kagome!" Miroku said. "Back home Kouga, and here, this boy. I'm impressed. I kind of feel sorry for him, it's a bad time to play the hero."

"For the last time, Inuyasha, let me down!"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome then turned to Hojo with his fist clutched.

"Now listen here, I don't care who you are, as long as you don't fly around Kagome like bees around honey. She is my woman and…"

"What?" Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Hojo yelled, altogether.

"Bad time to take an example from Kouga." Sango whispered to Miroku. "Imagine what it would have been like if he was here."

"What do you mean YOUR WOMAN?"

They all turned to see the owner of the question. "Mama?" Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you" she whispered back at the hanyou, who was trying to figure out how to escape Kagome's mum.

To everyone's surprise, Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily. "I am so glad Kagome found a good young man like you!"

"WHAT? Mama, how can you say that?"

"I don't really agree with the claws, but the ears are kind of cute, and the fangs…"

"Kagome, what is your mum talking about?" Hojo asked curiously.

Inuyasha took his cap off, showing his ears "Happy?"

"I see." Hojo started, looking disappointed. "Maybe if I get myself a pair of dog ears, and a tail…" Hojo was walking away with his head down "I could compete with the claws…"

"Keh, it's the first time I see a human who wants to be a demon. Now I kind of started to like the brat… Kagome, where are you?"

"In the house" Miroku answered, loosening a button of his shirt. "Now, Sango… about that child we talked about, this is the perfect…"

"Don't even think about finishing the sentence, or you get to see how my palm looks like again!"

* * *

"I am not going out with him!" 

"Kagome" her mum tried to calm her down. "Your friends are here, and it would be nice to take them out to see the city."

"Yes." Inuyasha agreed. "Miroku and Sango deserve to get to see the city."

With Mrs. Higurashi on his side he was home free.

"I will go with them in the city, but he," she pointed at Inuyasha "He goes in the past, where he belongs!"

"He can't do that" Shippo appeared wearing a cute cap. "He brought us here, and as you don't want to get back to the past we won't be able to get back ourselves."

Miroku pulled Shippo near whispering in his ear. "Congratulations Shippo, now you said something for which Inuyasha will be grateful to you."

"May I ask a question?" Sango started, looking at Kagome's mum and smiling. "Why did you two fight, anyway?"

"Ok, let's go out!" Kagome jumped, but she was quickly pulled back by her mum and Inuyasha.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me why you slapped me and gone home!" Inuyasha said, determined to know what he had done wrong.

"What was two days ago?" Kagome asked, angrily.

"Kikyo's birthday" Inuyasha answered.

"Your birthday." Mrs. Higurashi answered in the same time, making all off them stop breathing, while Inuyasha was already tiptoeing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome yelled after him. "Come back! There I was, happy because it was my birthday, and when I ask him what day it is… what does he answer me!"

"Kagome, dear" said her mom calmly "Did you ever tell Inuyasha when your birthday is?"

Inuyasha goggled his eyes at the mother an daughter. Mrs. Higurashi was still taking his part.

"I am Kikyo's reincarnation. It was clear…" Kagome stopped a little to think and continued a little slower "…that we are born in the same day… I think."

"Kagome" Shippo started, curiously. "Do you know when Inuyasha's birthday is?"

"Uuuh…" Kagome smiled, feeling guilty. "I… have no idea."

All looked at her and then at Inuyasha, thinking that everything was going to start all over again.

"To be honest I have no idea what a birthday is." he said calmly with the expression of an angel.

"Then why did you say it was Kikyo's birthday when Kagome asked you?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku trying to remember. "I heard Kaede-sama say it that day. She was all fussy about it."

"Adults!" Shippo mumbled, shaking his head and leaving the room yelling at Souta. "My turn on the Nintendo!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome apologized. "It was stupid."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. He loved her, and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

"Keh! It was nothing. Now what about that going out stuff?"

LATER - At the restaurant…

Sango: Inuyasha, you should have listened to Mrs. Higurashi and changed. People are looking at us.

Inuyasha: I took the cap and shoes, now leave me alone!

Miroku: Inuyasha, stop fussing under the table!

Kagome leant under the table to see what Inuyasha was doing.

Kagome: Inuyasha, put the shoes back on!

Inuyasha: I feel weird with them!

Kagome: You can't do this in a public place!

Inuyasha: They are uncomfortable.

Sango: Kagome, isn't that boy the one from this afternoon?

Hojo just passed the window followed closely by Eri, Yuca and Ayumi who stopped for a moment and waved to Kagome, but more to Miroku who smiled at them.

Sango: Hey, hoshi-sama, close your mouth and stop smiling like an idiot.

Miroku: Jealous? Inuyasha, stop kicking! And put your shoes back on.

Inuyasha: You put them! This smells funny.

Kagome: Inuyasha, stop sniffing the food, its just sushi!

Sango: And I don't think sushi is eaten like that.

Inuyasha: Would you leave me alone and watch out! Miroku's hand is travelling to you, better said your dress.

WHAM! A big plate in the hoshi's head.

Kagome: Maybe it would have been better if we just got some hamburgers!

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku: What are hamburgers?

Kagome: Uuuh!

**End**

**Author's notes:** Finished, finally! Hoped you liked it! And thx to my Kanna! Again, this is for you! Bye-Bye!


End file.
